


All Go Out

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fixing lights.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	All Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'electric'

Athrun knew he could just go to the store. It was very tempting. But the office lady who'd given him the string of electric fairy-lights had asked if he could look at them, as they wouldn't light. So he could at least look them over, check the fuses, see if any bulbs were broken, wires obviously loose... 

The lights were old and Athrun could only wonder how many holidays at Morgenroete they'd seen. Maybe that was why he hadn't gone to the store yet or at least suggested it-- 

Or maybe it was the satisfaction when, finally, they shone bright.


End file.
